


A Stormy Night

by Megladon045



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan, Larten Crepsley - Fandom
Genre: Cock Tease, Edging, F/M, Fantasies about sex, Female and male private parts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mentioned Blowjobs, Nude Larten Crepsley, One Shot, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Past Memories, Pubic Hair, Sex, cum, curse words, mentioned body parts, wine drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megladon045/pseuds/Megladon045
Summary: This story takes place during the third book of the Darren Shan Saga. Larten Crepsley is very exhausted from trying to hunt down Murlough  who is threatening his hometown. Larten begins to neglect himself, but a stormy night prevents him from going out, allowing him to take care of his personal needs. He relaxes and explores his body. Lots of lemon! Very explicit.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all rights belong to author Darren Shan.
Relationships: Larten Crepsley/Arra Sails, Larten Crepsley/himself
Kudos: 5





	A Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, all rights belong to author Darren Shan.   
> Explicit and for mature audiences, includes sexual content. 
> 
> I am a huge fan of Darren Shan and Larten Crepsley, and I just had to write some steamy content. This is a one shot, and is fully completed. Enjoy!

A Stormy Night 

It was a stormy night, with a cool breeze flowing past the hotel room window that Larten Crepsley was in. He had his own conjoining room, him in one while Darren and Evra stayed in the other. There was a door that separated the two rooms, and Larten had the ability to lock it if he wished. Larten had been very irritable lately, because there was so much stress on him these days. He wasn’t really getting enough sleep lately, most likely due to the fact that he never stopped worrying. He was worried for Darren, and of course his hometown. 

Larten, Darren, and Evra were traveling because Larten knew he had to protect his hometown from Murlough, a crazy vampaneze. He didn’t dare tell anyone his plans, for the safety of Darren of course. These were his personal issues with Murlough, and he wouldn’t dare force Darren into this mess when he has nothing to do with this. Larten cared too much for Darren to let him get hurt from his past enemies. 

So, every morning Larten would come back from a long night's work of tracking Murlough, and would go to sleep. And at night he would wake up, eat a big meal, and head out again. Darren and Evra would explore the town during the day while Larten slept, and he was okay with that, as long as they were back by their curfew. It was a continuous cycle, and it was starting to take a toll on Larten's body. He was worried, exhausted, not to mention he felt extremely bad for being so sneaky and hiding his actions from Darren. But he did anything he could to keep Darren safe.

Larten wasn’t focusing on himself, including his personal needs. He knew he needed to take some time out to shower, groom, and get some extra sleep. Still, he continued to neglect himself and kept his routine going. One night, just when he was about to leave, it started to rain. Except it was such a heavy storm, that the power started to flicker in the hotel they were staying at. All of a sudden, a message popped up on the tv screen, forecasting a severe thunderstorm warning that would be in effect going into the morning. Laten was relieved, he knew that no vampire nor vampaneze would dare go outside tonight. Murlough would be staying in, and so would Larten.

Larten was going to take this good luck to his advantage. He decided that it would be perfect timing to take a shower. He brought in a fresh pair of clothing into the bathroom, and a nice fresh white towel. He shut the door behind him and slowly began to stip down until he was completely nude. He turned on the water, and stepped into a nice hot and relaxing shower. He was in there for what seemed like ages, as he enjoyed the feeling of the water beading on his skin, running down his face, stomach, thighs, and legs. 

Once he was out of the shower, he dried himself and put on a robe that the hotel accommodated. He brushed his teeth, and then brushed his hair. He groomed himself, and was just about to leave the bathroom when he realized that he had not trimmed the pubic hair that grew around his private area in a while. He was accumulating a thick bush of hair around his cock, and he knew that he should trim it. He is all about looking sharp after all. Doing this reminded him of when he was with the amazing Arra Sails, always making sure he looked his best for her. 

Once he took care of that, he put on his pajamas and decided to just relax in bed. Darren and Evra were sleeping, but being that this was Larten’s daytime, he was wide awake. He decided to make himself a meal, and he sat by the tv and ate with a glass of fancy wine to wash it all down. Larten was usually not one for tv or any human technology, but he had no other form of entertainment available so he settled for some random comedy show. He felt really good, and was finally giving himself the personal attention that he very much needed. 

There was one thing he was missing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it until he saw a perfume commercial for women. There was a beautiful woman advocating this perfume brand, and instantly Larten was turned on. It finally clicked that he had not pleasured himself in weeks. He desperately needed it, and often before he went to sleep he fought erections but was always too tired to rub one out. But tonight was different. He was the only one awake and he had the whole night to himself. The thought of touching himself excited him, and he became even harder by this thought.

At this point he absolutely yearned for relief. His erection ached, he needed this so bad. He quickly got up, locked his door, and sat on his bed and began to run his manhood underneath his pants. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed direct contact. He pulled his pants and boxers off and revealed his thick cock standing tall and ready for action. He was always happy with his length and girth, as he was above the average size. Women loved this trait about him, and so did he. He was always confident in this field, not to mention he was quite skilled with sex. 

He grabbed himself and began to rub his hand over the head of his cock. He shivered from the sensitivity of this action. Some precum dribbled out of the head, and he used this to make his motions more fluid. He began to slowly stoke his shaft all the way up and down, moaning quietly, as to not wake anyone. He began to think of the most beautiful women that he knew, which was of course Arra Sails. That was the love of his life, and he couldn’t wait until the next council so that he could connect with her once more. He had planned to try his best and start another mating contract with her, and he promised himself he would treat her like the princess she is this time around. He just wanted to be with her again, he really missed her. 

He thought about past times with her, how she would suck him off just the way he liked, teasingly at first, increasingly getting faster and faster until he lost his mind and spilled his seed deep into her throat. He spit into his hand to act as a lube so he could feel the full effect of his fantasy. The warmth of his saliva and his hand almost felt like Arra’s mouth. He quickened his pace, stroking his cock a bit faster, his grip tightening. 

He also imagined Arra bouncing on his cock, pushing his length deep into her while he played with her breast with one hand, the other squeezing her ass and smacking it lightly from time to time. He imagined suckling on her nipple, occasionally biting it lightly which elicited a loud moan from her every time. He imagined kissing her sweet lips, while their tongues battled for dominance, hers of course winning. 

Larten moaned a little louder this time, these dirty thoughts plaguing his mind, urging him to stoke even faster. He knew he had to keep his voice down, but he just couldn’t help it. The pleasure he was feeling felt so fucking good. 

He remembered how Arra used to grope his balls, making him curse out in pure ecstasy. Another one of Larten’s personal favorites was having his balls squeezed and sucked. Larten was now pumping himself fast with one hand, using his vampire speed to his advantage, while his other hand was entertaining his balls.

He was close, but stopped right before he was about to cum. He was edging himself. He knew the longer he denied himself the better the finale would be. He edged a couple of times, stopping right before the point of no return. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. His balls were so swollen and full, he needed to grant himself permission, and fast. He imagined Arra on top of him one more time, her movements getting faster, until she came, her pussy clinging onto him and throbbing, milking his cock. 

This thought was enough to make him spill over the edge. Larten stroked as fast he could manage, and he groaned hard as he came, hot streams of sperm shooting out of his rock hard cock, covering his hand and stomach. He came so hard and for so long that he was seeing stars, glorious starts from a much needed release. 

He sat there as he tried to catch his breath, happy and exhausted. He felt as if he was on cloud 9. He stroked his dick again ever so slowly just a bit more to ease out the sensitivity and deep pulsating throbs, moaning lowly. He hoped he hadn’t been too loud when he climaxed. He heard no movements from the other room, which meant Darren and Evra were still fast asleep. He was in the clear.

After Larten recovered from his bliss, he licked some of his seed off of his hand. He wiped up the rest of his cum with a tissue and got ready for bed. He didn’t bother to put clothes back on. The sheets felt so good on his skin and softening dick. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt very much refreshed. From that day forward he knew he would no longer be neglecting himself, and would always find time for his own pleasure. This stormy night was truly just what Larten Crepsley needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic posted on this website. I hope you like it, I had lots of fun writing this. Feel free to comment, and I am always open to suggestions, requests, and even criticisms on how to improve for the future. Thank you!!!!!!


End file.
